Patapon 2 Equipment
Please help this page by moving the information from Patapon Equipment Archive to here This page contains all of the equipment that can be obtained in Patapon 2. Weapons Spears Dokaknel's Fang is a rare spear that is obtainable only from battling Dokaknel in the Kunekenel Ruins. Dokaknel will occasionally drop this spear when staggered or upon its death. Swords In this game Gong's Scythe does not produce any bonuses and is the equivalent of a Tin Axe. Bows Halberds Clubs Horns Dogaeen's Horn is rarely obtained from staggering Dogaeen or killing him. The same goes for Cioking's Horn and Shookle's Horn when their respective namesake bosses are staggered or killed. Javelins Arms Staffs Armour Helms Gong's Helm adds no additional bonuses and is the equivalent of a Wood Helm. Gong's Helm, Spiderton Helm, Beetleton Helm, and Scorpiton Helm cannot be obtained. The Lordly Hairpiece is obtained by transfering a Patapon 2 Demo Save Shields Horses Shoulders Mantles/Capes Birds Shoes Unobtainable Items These items are completely unobtainable through normal means. You need to use a hacked save or debug mode to get them. The "Late" Weapons are also in the save above. These are from Ban the Tatepon and Don the Yumipon, hence the name, "Late" meaning deceased. Don't be fooled though, the "Late" weapons are very powerful. The Bow of the Late Yumipon causes flame damage, and has piercing attacks. It also grants a great attack speed. The Sword of the Late Tatepon also has a great attack speed and the second highest attack power of any weapon (the most powerful weapon in the game is the Great God Armor). In fact, when a Babassa Hero Tatepon is equipped with a Shubabassa mask and any shield that does not lower attack speed, the Hero's attack speed will be 0.07. That is one of the lowest attack speeds obtainable in any of the three games, with the lowest being 0.01 with a level 10 Chikurinchi Yumipon with either the Shubabassa or Zubizubabaya masks and the Bow of the Late Yumipon. The Bow of the Late Yumipon is wielded by Don the Yumipon when you meet him in the game, and the Sword of the Late Tatepon is wielded by Ban the Tatepon when you meet him too. The Great God Helmet, for whatever reason, does not produce the affects it is supposed to. When equipping the Great God Helmet, HP is and all status resistances are reduced and not increased. If a player equips only the Great God Helmet and a Wood Shield and Sword, each Tatepon can actually be killed in one attack from even a simple Yumimen or Yarimen. Great God Armor is slow, but has the highest attack power of any weapon in the game. If a Mogyunn Hero Tatepon is equipped with certain masks, the attack power can exceed 1,000, the highest obtainable attack power in Patapon 2. Gong the Hawkeye uses the Great God Helmet and Great God Armor (though for him the Helmet creates the desired affects). The only playable character who uses the Great God Armor is a Komupon known as Bakun. The 'friendship' equipment set is obtained from using the game sharing feature in the Patagate. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Equipment Category:Items Category:Weapons